Beaches
by Batdz Angel
Summary: The waves crashed against the rocks. She didn’t hear them due to the pounding of her heart. WeeVer, PG13, post LitB


**Title:** Beaches**  
Author:** Batdz Angel**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own this fabulous, wonderful show cause if I did, we'd be pretty much watching lotsa Weevil and Veronica smut. Yep.  
**Pairing/Character:** WeeVer  
**Rating:** PG-13 'cause well, I wanted to write something other than smut. I tried. I really, really, really tried.  
**Summary:** _The waves crashed against the rocks. She didn't hear them due to the pounding of her heart._**  
Spoilers:** Anything goes.

--

She had been doing so well; the nightmares had become less of a movie film and more scraps of her memory. She's stopped seeing Aaron's face in the rearview mirror whenever she drives at night and she's stopped waking up in the middle of the night with a scream trapped in her throat. Her father has no clue how hard it's been, keeping her nightmares to herself and not waking up screaming like a lunatic.

She settled herself down on the sand, wrapping her arms around her knees and watched the waves crash against the rocks nearby. She hadn't told anyone where she was going after watching Aaron Echolls judged. She hadn't felt the need because she knew someone would want her to talk about it.

She didn't look up when someone sat beside her, didn't bother because she knew who it was. Just like she'd known he was sitting in the back of the courtroom, a silent spectator like always. She'd known he was back there, dressed in his leather and denim, watching Lilly's life rehashed with some details missing.

Like his own involvement with the dead girl.

She closed her eyes as hot tears welled up in them; she hasn't cried since the trial started. All her tears are dried up and sometimes she thinks she's forgotten how to cry. She's shed so many tears this past year, so many tears for her and for Lilly, and for the life she had lost without her permission.

She watched the waves crash against the sand, against the rocks, and said nothing. They sat in silence, both of them lost in their thoughts and both of them to filled with remorse that they hadn't figured it out sooner. At one point, he coughed and she looked at him but he merely shrugged in reply before taking her hand and resuming his watching of the waves.

The sun began to lower in the distant horizon and Veronica watched the sun fall, the stars appear above her head like some curtain from a film. She rubbed her free hand across her eyes and grimaced as she wiped at some sand on her jeans. He chuckled beside her but she merely glared at him causing him to smile at her brilliantly in such a way that she was left speechless.

She studied him intently, the curve of his jaw, the fullness of his mouth, and the sadness in his eyes. She took him in, the well-worn jeans that she knew hugged his body neatly, the simple white thermal shirt, and the large silver cross that hung across his neck. She reached out, fingering it, and asked, "Why do you wear this?"

He shrugged. "My mom gave it to me when I was a kid," he said lowly. "Just never took if off is all."

She nodded her head and looked up at him. "I miss her."

He glanced away. "I don't think anyone doesn't."

She placed her forehead against his chest and said, "Could you hold me? Just hold me and pretend that everything is going to be okay? That I didn't screw up with Logan or Duncan or anyone?"

He hesitated, briefly before wrapping his arms around her, propping his chin up on her golden head. She nestled herself into his embrace and wondered if Lilly had ever felt safe there like she did right then? The waves crashed against the rocks. She didn't hear them due to the pounding of her heart as she listened to Weevil's heart beat a steady tattoo beneath his chest. She opened her eyes as a sinful sounding giggle reached her ears and glanced around as Weevil hummed something before piping up,"I wish..." and stopping.

"What?" Weevil prompted her as he stopped humming.

Veronica shook her head. "Nothing," she said knowing that wishes wouldn't change her past or change the fact that Lilly was dead. Wishes wouldn't change anything. He let her answer suffice despite knowing that nothing usually meant something. He inhaled her scent and looked up at the sky, remembering another blonde who had always claimed his arms suffocated her.

The sound of Veronica yawning took him out his musing and he looked down at her smiling as she yawned. "Take you home?" he offered and she nodded, getting to her feet. He did the same and took her hand, surprising her briefly but she smiled and let him lead her up the hill to his bike. Veronica looked back towards the beach and then to Weevil who glanced back at her and smiled slightly. She smiled back and somehow as she looked into Weevil's face she knew that everything would be okay.

_Fin_


End file.
